You're not my type
by si-star-x
Summary: Why isn't Olivia Sebastian's type? This is what I was thinking.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia stared at Sebastian in utter surprise – clearly used to being the one every guy dreamt of being with. "I'm not your type?" She repeated again, as if wishing his words had been heard wrong.

"Look, Olivia…" The 'guy' began, propping his elbows up on the lab table, "You're beautiful, smart… everything a sane man should want from a woman, but, this is just personal."

"Are you gay?" She asked bluntly, though instantly regretting the question being so loud. A quick scan of everybody within close proximity found that nobody had heard and took notice. "Sorry." She whispered as an after thought, propping her head on her hands and gazing towards Sebastian as though she actually did want to know the answer.

_Shall I pretend to be gay? _ Viola thought to herself. _It'll be figured out soon enough, so nobody will actually believe that the real Sebastian isn't heterosexual. Man, he'd kill me if that happened though._

"Oliva," Sebastian leant forwards, trying to avoid letting anybody else in the class overhear. "I am."

"You are?" As Olivia repeated his words once again, relief crossed her features momentarily. "That's… great! Really, really awesome. I've always wanted a-"

Sebastian cut in before anything else could be said. "I want to keep this on the down low." He whispered quietly, raising a finger to his mouth as if 'shushing' himself. "I don't think Duke or the other guys would be too impressed."

"Don't worry, Sebastian. Your secret's safe with me."

_At least it somewhat explains my shoe comment. _Viola found her own thoughts amusing as she thought about that incident, but fought the urge to laugh outloud. We'_ll be able to talk about boys, make-up, and_… She shook her head free of thoughts and focused back the pretty girl still gazing intently at her.

"You're cool with this?" Sebastian asked quietly, pointing to himself. "I know it's a pretty big thing. I haven't told anybody else in this school."

"I'm completely cool. Cool as a cucumber." Olivia nodded. "Oh, damn. We'd better start doing some work, the teacher's coming over."

Sebastian took one look at their creature that would be dissected and passed out.

"Figures." Olivia chucked, raising her hand to call the teacher over.


	2. Chapter 2

After that day in lab, Olivia didn't see Sebastian for a while. She was beginning to feel very guilty about the whole situation, clearly having put him on the spot.

At lunch three days later, the blonde girl spotted Duke Orsino and waved him over instantly. "Duke!" She called, "Come here a second."

She had written Sebastian a note.

"_Dear Sebastian,_

_I'm so, so sorry for what happened. I think I was slightly joking when I asked you the question and you obviously didn't have any intention on telling me otherwise. I haven't seen you for a while… you're not avoiding me, right? I'd hate for anything to happen between us, because I really enjoy your company and will no matter what. _

_I think we should get together sometime. Let me know, okay? I miss you. _

_ Olivia_

_Xxx_"

"Can you do me a favour and pass this on to Sebastian?" She asked, fumbling with the pink envelope.

"Uh, sure." Duke nodded, taking the paper and pushing it down into his pocket. "I'll give it to him later."

"Thank you." Olivia smiled brightly, kissing the tall guy on the cheek. "You're a star."

As Viola read the note a few hours later, she couldn't help but feel sorry for Olivia – she obviously felt really bad about what had happened. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have said 'yes, I'm gay'. Perhaps she should have just laughed and joked about not liking blonde hair. Olivia was a cool chick though and definitely somebody who she would hang out with even as a girl.

She decided that she would find her the next day and suggest they go shopping or something. It probably wasn't a good idea, considering Viola's lack-of 'guy clothes' knowledge. She'd probably end up looking at all of the female shoes and clothes, but who cares? It'd be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

A short while after Duke had disappeared off to the bathroom to take a shower; Viola pulled open his drawer in search of some macho-ness. A bottle of the other guy's cologne was momentarily taken, even though it was worlds away from the floral scents she was used to when the situation called for smelling nice as a girl. She wanted 'Sebastian' to seem as though an effort was being made, and even after the confession, it was pretty much obvious that walking around with a guy smelling like Vera Wang's _Princess _would cause a little suspicion.

"Dude," Duke chuckled as he stepped back into the room wearing shorts and a t-shirt, "Is that mine?"

Sebastian looked back and forth from the bottle in his hand to Duke's face a few times, then laughed abruptly and placed it back in the drawer with lightening speed.

"Sorry, G-Man." He apologised, "I ran out of my own. I didn't use it yet, but I was going out and thought…" He trailed off as the taller and broader guy closed the gap between them.

"It's cool. I recommend this one though, if you're going out somewhere special." Duke pulled out another drawer from under his bed and opened a small box. "Cost a small fortune, but it's worth it."

He handed it to Sebastian and watched with a slight smirk as he sprayed it on his neck and then rubbed it between his wrists.

"You wear that cologne like a girl." Duke smiled, accepting the bottle back. "Smells good though, right?"

"Yeah, sure." Sebastian agreed as he backed out of the room. "Gotta go. Later!"

He was gone before Duke could ask him where he was going, although Duke wasn't really interested beyond curiosity.

Viola arrived at the running track some time before herself and Olivia had agreed, which was good considering she still needed a little time to think about how she was going to act during that day. As much as she knew that more of her true personality could be shown, it was still very clear that she couldn't _completely _show herself. It was common knowledge that Viola didn't like dresses and that she dressed as a tomboy most of the time, but she still absolutely loved shopping. There are at least five outfits in her closet at home which she 'might wear' in the future if she decides to take up skiing or snowboarding.

Just as she was lowering herself down onto a bench, Olivia came into her line of vision.


End file.
